Plans in Action
by Professor Pajamas
Summary: Ayano's finally decided to fess up and tell the truth. Kyouko is struck by a bolt of "genius" and decides she should do the same. Once their plans start going, things won't crash and burn, right?
1. Today's the Day

I've finally decided to start writing again, after a rather long time. And even then, I decided to grace this glorious fandom with my not so glorious writing. Also, I've decided to point out that I have spent the past few days reading just about every single fic here. I missed around 30 because they were in not English and they were terrible. So that said, anything similar to stories here, (mainly rubych4n, Yuri no Tenshin, Genius Otaku, and Mastodonic's stuff, you guys are great writers) is completely and utterly accidental. I apologize in advance for anything I might, *ahem*, steal.

Another thing, my lawyers aren't exactly what you'd call, exceptional, so I'm obliged to say that I do not own Yuru Yuri. (Happy Namori?)

Chapter 1: Today's the Day

Saturday morning. The birds chirped. The sun shone brightly. Ayano Sugiura sat upright in bed, streching her arms with a yawn. She glanced out the window and into the town outside, thinking 'Today's the day. I'll finally be honest with Kyouko-san.' With a large grin plastered to her face, Ayano hopped out of bed. She began to rummage through her drawers, searching for an outfit to wear for the day. After deciding on what she hoped Kyouko would find cute, she made her way to the washroom, the change of clothes in hand.

The tsundure laid the clothing down on the floor in a neat pile, and as she closed the door behind her she began to strip herself of her pajamas, tossing them haphazardely into a pile in the corner. Ayano stepped into the shower and switched the water on, letting it's heat completely engulf her. 'Refreshing.' she thought happily.

As Ayano began to wash, she spoke confidentely to herself. "Chitose has been telling me to do it. I mean, come on. For god's sake, it been almost four years! We're in highschool now!" She paused her rant to rinse the soap from her hair and body, satisfied with her cleanliness.

Her rant continued on as if nothing had happened once she stepped out from the shower. "It's perfect though, tomorrow there's a festival down at the park, I'll take her there." Ayano chimed, drying herself off. "Just swoop by today, confess to the girl of your dreams, and take her on a date tomorrow. All's well that ends well." The girl left herself with nothing else to say, so she continued to redress and do her hair in silence. Once she had readied her appearance she returned to her room and flopped don onto her bed. Turning her head to face her desk, her gaze fell on her phone, lying there as if it were beckoning her, "It's time."

xXxXxXxXx

"Today is the day!" Kyouko exclaimed, dramatically throwing her arms into ther air. Yui glared at her.

"Oi, keep it down baka! You'll wake up the whole goddamn building if you keep it up!" the dark haired girl hissed. Her hyperactive best friend pouted at her, but sat herself next to Yui anyways, intently watching her battle another boss, listening to the persistent clicking of the buttons.

"What're you so excited about anyways?" Yui questioned without breaking her focus on the game.

"Well if Queen Yui wishes me to tell her," Kyouko began, boing deeply.

"Stop."

"I shall tell her." Yui finally tore her gaze from the screen, which now displayed a "You lose" in glaring red letters. The otaku noticed her friend obediently awaiting an explanation, so she told her (not so amazing) story.

"So at first there as a whole legion of soldiers marching towards me and my tiny rag tag group of misfits,"

"Uh huh."

"And I stumbled into a cave for shelter from the bombings, but I wasn't alone! I turned around after thining I was safe and there he was! Big Foot, staring down at me and snarling!"

"Uh huh."

"And then a while later I returned to my moon base, only to see it as overrun by an alien emperor, who I used my telekenesis on to make him my puppet, and I ruled all thee aliens,"

"Uh huh."

"And after that, I woke up and decided, 'Today's the day I confess to Ayano!'" Yui looked at her childhood friend, exhausted from listening to Kyouko's story.

"Good luck with that." Yui mumbled, returning to her game.

xXxXxXxXx

"K-Kyouko-san?" Ayano stuttered, holding her phone to her ear.

"Nee, Ayano?" she heard Kyouko say from the other end. "What is it?" Ayano didn't respond immediately, instead she kept thing how adorable Kyouko sounded.

"Oh! Sorry, I got, er, distracted. Anyways, I was wondering, uh, if I could maybe, uhm, come over?"

"Come over? Sorry Ayano, but I'm at Yui's right now."

"Funami-san's? Alright, I guess." Ayano was struck down, and she curled up in a ball on her mattress.

"Oi Ayano, don't be so down! I'll come over to you!" Kyouko told her. Ayano perked up almost instantly.

"Really? That's great, only my parents aren't here and-"

"Ah, don't worry Ayano, what they don't know can't hurt 'em."

"Well, alright then. See you in a little bit."

"Until about thirty minutes from no Ayano." Kyouko said professionally, and she hung up her phone. Ayano was blushing wildly, her face brighter than a tomato.

On both ends of the line, a thought was shared. 'Alright, let's do this!'

xXxXxXxXx

I felt that that was an appropriate place to end. How is everyone liking it so far? Hopefully it's up to par, like I said I've been out of writing for a while now, so everythings probably gonna be a little off. But hey, everyone here in this fandom that has written a story for this fandom, give yourselves a pat on the back. A good majority of you (I dunno who all I read) have helped inspire this synical young man into writing once more.

I also realize that this wasn't an exceptionally long chapter. Hell, half of it was dialouge. I felt like this was more to set the mood for the whole thing more so than be a whole full fledged chapter.

With that said, reviews are much appreciated. If you want to point something out I should fix, or maybe suggest something to add, say it! I'm all ears, and chances are I'll do it. And if you don't have something constructive to add, a nice bit of encouragment is a help too. Stuff like that keeps me going.

I think I should leave off this somewhat lengthy AN here, so: Arigato Gozaimasu!


	2. Intertwined

Chapter 2, how glorious! I recieved some (and by some I mean little) feedback. I feel that the farther I delve into the story the more attention it'll get, so I keep my hopes high. Another thing, shout out to Major Mike Powell III for the kind words, I appreciate it.

So, Yuru Yuri is not my work, so Namori please don't sue me.

Without further ado I present chapter two!

Side note: I suggest listening to Daft Punk's "Get Lucky" throughout the course of the chapter, I find it fitting.

Chapter 2: Intertwined

Ayano sat in her room ,planning out her confession. She knew every little bit of hat she wanted to do. She planned on taking Kyouko into her room the minute she arrived, and confessing to her. Not outright of course, she would ease into it. Maybe ask the blond about her life lately, and a few other things to divert her interest, then ask her.

"I know!" she exclaimed loudly to no one in particular. "I'll ask her if she likes anyone, and if she says no, I'll ask her!" To Ayano however, this scenario still felt rather cliche, as if it had been done so often before. SMiling to herself at her stroke of genius, she texted Chitose about her good luck, and was surprised when she recieved an answer from Chizuru. Ayano read it aloud.

"Ayano, Funami-san already informed my onee-san, and when she got the news she had another nosebleed. She's out cold right now, she lost a lot of blood. I'll tell her you want to talk when she comes back. -Chizuru" The student council representative smirked, but still had a look of orry in her eyes.

She began to type her reply when the doorbell rang, and her heart skipped a beat.

xXxXxXxXx

Kyouko strode to Ayano's, planning out her confession. She had just showered and changed quite hastily, mainly due to Yui's "You're gonna be late". All of the scenarios she played out in her head ended perfectly, but she decided to ignore her overly active imagination for the first time in a while and settle on a rather simple plan. She would ask about Ayano's romantic interests, and then confess to her, and maybe try and steal a kiss or three.

As she drew nearer and nearer to her final destination, she repeated her goal for the trip repeatedly in her head. Kyouko's heart as racing by the time she had reached the door, and shakily pushed down on the doorbell.

She could distinctly hear a loud ring resonate throughout the home inside. No sooner than hearing the ring die away did she hear someone scramble to their feet, followed by a rather loud thud on the door. The otaku jumped a bit in shock, but regained her cool composure as the door slowly swung open.

Inside was the most beautiful thing Kyouko had ever layed eyes on. Ayano stood in the doorway, rubbing her head from where she had slammed it against the entrance, but itas a detail far overlooked by Kyouko. All she saw was her friend, dressed no normal then usual, a simple white blouse and faded jeans accompanied by her purple hair in it's trademark ponytail. Kyouko could not explain why, but just then Ayano was just as beautiful to her as a new Mirakarun doujinshi.

"Kon'nichiwa Ayano-chan!" Kyouko beamed. Ayano was flustered by her use of honorifics and felt a blush rise to her face.

"K-Kon'nichiwa Kyouko-san." They stood there for a long while, an awkward silence lingering between them.

"Won't you invite me in?" Kyouko quetioned jokingly, gesturing into the open doorway.

"AH! Yes, uhm, do come in." Ayano led her crush inside. Kyouko scanned the hosue, slipping her shoes off at the entrance.

"Nice place ya got here." she commented, impressed.

"A-Arigato." Ayano shyly led Kyouko to her bedroom, where the blonde lowered herself into a chair in the corner, kicking her legs back and forth. The tsundure closed the door behind her as she entered.

"So, what's up Aya-chan?" Ayano felt her blush deepen.

"Nothing much, just wanted to hang out is all." she replied weakly. "How's everything?"

"Great! I had a bit of an epiphany this morning." Kyouko flashed a toorthy grin. Ayano looked intrigued., before she could ask anything of it however, Kyouko cut her off with a question of her own.

"Do you like anyone Ayano?" she asked, gazing at the girl in question rather seriously. Ayano stumbled over the right words to say.

"Well, uh, I do. I planned on confessing to, uh, her, soon." Kyouko was both overjoyed and crestfallen. She was relieved that Ayano didn't like some guy, but saddened kowing that she was probably talking about Chitose.

"Do you Kyouko-san?" Kyouko thought seriously for a long hard while, until she knew exactly what to say in reply.

"Yes Ayano, I do." the blonde leaned a little close to Ayano. "and she's right-" Kyouko was so close now that she could feel the tingle of Ayano's breath mixing with hers. In one quick movement, Kyoukp pressed her lips onto Ayano's, savoring every little moment until she broke the embrace.

"Here." Kyouko didn't bother waiting for an answer. She moved in to kiss Ayano once more, wrapping her arms around the other girls back. At first she felt no movement in response to her actions, but little by little, she felt the purple haired girl shift into the embrace.

Ayano placed one arm around Kyouko's waist, and ran the other through her blonde locks of hair. Both moved to deepen the kiss. Kyouko was slightly surprised when she felt something foreign brush across her lips. In an instant however, she realized what it was. She opened her mouth to allow Ayano entry, and their innocent kiss quickly became a clash of tongues.

It seemed like an eternity before the to broke apart. Their breathing was heavy, and the hair of both of them looked like they were nesting birds. Kyouko took a minute to refill her lungs before saying, with great satisfaction, "That was one hell of a kiss."

xXxXxXxXx

They talked for a long while. Kyouko stayed for hours, but in that time, the most intimate feeling they shared was holding hands as they sat and conversed.

It wasn't a conversation about anything in particular, just whatever came to mind. Somehow the newly formed couple came to the topic of confessing.

"So you're telling me that somehow we both managed to plan basically the exact same, well, plan for confessing?" Kyouko asked in disbelief. Ayano nodded.

"Apparantely. Funny isn't it?" They both cracked smiles, but Kyouko quickly dropped hers and askied a rather serious question.

"What're we gonna tell our parents? Our friends?" Ayano looked dumbstruck.

"Telling our parents doesn't sound like an incredibly smart idea. I don't think any of our friends would be too misunderstanding. I mean, they did deal with the Himawari and Sakurako incident." Kyouko laughed.

"I remeber Akari telling me about that, I was out sick that day. Where as it you guys found 'em 'fighting'?"

"One of the supply closets in the Student Council room." Again they shared a laugh, and continued on with their idle chit chat. It was then that Ayano figured she should ask Kyouko out formally, and quite (un)surprisingly Kyouko shared the same thought.

"Nee," they said in unison, looking up at one another. "Wanna go on a date?"

xXxXxXxXx

All done! I feel that this is quite well done. It looks like I might need to extend this by one chapter, which isn't at all bad. I also noticed that my "w" key seems to be stubborn with me today ._.

I'll leave off here, so: Yonde kurete arigatou!


	3. Action

Jesus, I didn't plan on taking so long to do this chapter. I got caught up doing some of class work, I have my final in a few weeks and I'm not exactly what I call close to finishing. Ugh. I as also pretty busy gettting all my stuff ready for my vacation, so I type you this chapter from the car on my way to Selby South (of nowhere) Dakota. I just hope my battery doesn't die before I finish, I won't have access to a wall charger for a few more hours, so I'm gonna have to make the best of this time. Like I said, I truly am sorry this chapter took basically a month, I got extremely lazy. I also planned on making this a festival chapter in celebration of the 4th of July, but I guess that won't happen.

So without further ado, I present the final chapter of "Plans in Action" .

Luckily, during my leave of absence I got a better lawyer, but I'm still gonna say that I don't any part of Yuru Yuri except this fan work, just for safe measure.

Chapter 3: Action

Ayano sat in front of her mirror, fretting over every little detail about her appearance. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her date with Kyouko that night. She held her phone to her cheek, chatting feverenty with Chitose.

"I want to make sure that I look absolutely stunning for Kyouko-chan tonight." she explained for the thirtieth time during their conversation. Chitose smiled on the other end of the line.

"I'm positive you will look your best Ayano-chan." the purple haired girl sighed and decided that Chitose was right and stopped messing with her clothing. She wasn't sure where they would be going, so she tried dressing for any type of setting. She wore a loose black dress that stopped above the knees and a lacy white sweater. She snapped a picture on her phone and sent it to Chitose with the message "You sure this is good?" Ayano sounded out the words as she typed them, and hit the send button.

No sooner than did she send the message she heard a voice behind her say "I think it looks good on you." Ayano almost jumped right out of her socks and spun on her heel to face the voice.

Kyouko was leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a striped polo, khaki slacks, and her signature goofy grin.

"Why are you dressed like a guy? You can't really fool anyone with your hair so long _and_ in a bow. You also have enough of a chest to be recognized as a girl." Ayano asked in a dead pan voice. Kyouko grinned feindishly and got a glint in her eye.

"What, do you not like me cross-dressing for you?" Ayano blushed.

"T-that's besides the point baka!" she stammered. "I just want to know why you're dressed like that."

"Because my dear Ayano, I am obviously the man in our relationship." she boasted, puffing out her still rather non-existent chest.

"Why aren't I? I think I'd make a good man in our relationship."

"Well," the blonde began, "I am dressed like an actual male. You're wearing a dress. Last I remember most normal men don't wear dresses." She gestured to Ayano's body and then to her own.

"I still don't see why that makes you the guy."

"Because I said so." Kyouko answered defiantly, puffing her cheeks. Ayano laughed at her new girlfriend's behaviour., and laced her arm through Kyouko's.

"So where to Kyouko-_chan_?" Ayano muttered the honorific somewhat sarcastically, but was serious nonetheless.

"You'll find out when we get there." She finalized her statement by placing her lips on Ayano's cheek and strolling out of the room. As Ayano locked the front door behind them and Kyouko led the couple to their destination, the purple haired high-schooler realized something.

"How in the hell did you get in my house?" Kyouko laughed heartily.

"I've been practcing my lockpicking!" To prove her point, she pulled a single lockpck from her pocket and held it up for her to see. Ayano slapped it from her hand.

"Don't break into people's homes baka!"

xXxXxXxXx

The pair strolled leisurely through the town, following Kyouko's guidance to the site of their first date. The blonde had only managed to get lost twice, but as the sun was dipping beneath the horizon they found themselves outside a rather expensive looking restaraunt.

Kyouko pushed the door open and waved her hand to motion Ayano to enter. The stundent council member was gaping at the decor when she walked in. Lavish chandeliers hung from the ceiling in several places, and a number of well dressed adults sat eating very delicious and pricey looking entrees.

Kyouko finally entered the restaraunt, now sporting a tie and vest. Ayano just stared at her girlfriend.

"When did you?" She muttered, pointing her finger at the vest and tie.

"I dunno what you're talking about." the blonde replied defensively.

"Alright then. So Kyouko-chan,"

"Hm?"

"How in the world are you able afford this place?" Ayano asked in astonishment.

"Well you see, I'm actually a princess from an extremely wealthy family in an overseas country, disguised as a Mirakarun loving high schooler." She answered jokingly.

"Very funny." her girfriend replied sarcastically.

"Doujinshi sales." Kyouko admitted, all while signing into the reservation sheet. Within minutes a waitress came over to them and led them to their booth. They were both handed menus, and once Ayano began browsing her selection she almost had a heart attack from the numbers next t each item.

"H-how can you even afford _one_ of these things?"

"I draw a lot and sell a lot. I got at least a good five hundred from last year's Comiket. Just don't worry about the prices, it's my treat." The otaku gave a genuine smile and closed her menu. Ayano spent a few more minutes contemplating what to eat, and once she decided she had Kyouko call the waitress back over to the table. They placed their orders and began to chat.

"So Ayano," Kyouko began, "when exactly did you start to fall in love with me?" Ayano seemed slightly taken aback by the answered truthfully.

"I'd have to say probably back in junior high, maybe the year Akari-san started there."

"So you _were_ always coming to the club room to see me!" Kyouko exclaimed in realization.

"Shut up. So how about you, when did you start loving me?"

"The year after that." They sat in silence once more, sipping at their drinks. By the time their food was delivered they had gone trhought heir drinks and had barely talked. Kyouko greedily dug into her steak, and Ayano took her time in consuming her dinner. Kyouko swallowed what she was chewing and pointed at Ayano's meal with her fork.

"Do you not like it?" Ayano looked up from her food and at her girlfriend.

"I love it!" she exclaimed happily. "I just prefer not to gorge myself and make myself sick." Kyouko grinned sheepishly.

"I love this place. My parent's took me here after our graduation from junior high. I thought of it when Yui and I were figuring out what to do and thought it was perfect." Ayano laughed.

"I should've known that you didn't think of this place on your own." Kyouko faked a hurt look.

"How could you say such a thing Ayano?" They both laughed at the lame joke, and they proceeded to finish their meals. Kyouko paid the bill and led Ayano out of the restaraunt and back into the town. The strolled down through the shops, each pointing out things they were interested in. They eventually made their way into the park and sat down on a bench in front of a pond.

The pair sat there for a long time, throwing about idle chit-chat. They discussed their thoughts about high school, and Kyouko and Ayano obviously had two very different opinions. Kyouko started talking aout the new Mirakarun doujinshi she was drawing, and Ayano listened attentively, interested in her girlfriend's hobby. Ayano started talking about how she wished they could go to the beach, but said that her parent's were too busy to take her. After almost an hour they had finally run out of things to talk about, but the tsundure remembered something she had heard ffrom her white haired friend.

"Ne Kyouko-chan, wan't there supposed to be some sort of fireworks show here tonight?" Kyouko looked puzzled.

"Why in the world would they have a fireworks sh-" As if on que, a large explosion lit up the night sky and rattled the area. "-ow." Kyouko didn't do anything for a few moments, but made up her mind. She got to her feet and held out her hand to Ayano. Smiling, Ayano grabbed the outstrecthed hand and they made their way to the ongoing fireworks display.

xXxXxXxXx

By the time they got home to Ayano's house it was well past 10 o'clock. They closed the front door behind them and slipped off their shoes.

"I'm home!" Ayano yelled into the seemingly empty house.

"Welcome back!" A woman yelled from the depths of the house. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, Kyouko-chan and I are going to my room!" Without another word from either person, the couple went into Ayano's bedroom. The minute the purple haired girl had the door closed she locked Kyouko into a passionate kiss. They held their lips to one another's, sliding their tongues together. They broke apart for air and Ayano pressed her forehead to the blonde's.

"I have wanted to do that since the minute you walked into my room this afternoon." Kyouko laughed.

"Trust me, so did I." She wrapped her arms around Ayano's slim waist and held them in their current position for as long as possible. Their breath mingled between their faces while they stared into eachother's eyes. Ayano closed her eyes and grinned.

"I can't believe I waited three years just to confess to you."

"I can't believe you ever liked me." Ayano smirked.

"I'll show you just ho much I like you Kyouko-_chan_."

They both smiled, and while Ayano began to undo the buttons on Kyouko's shirt, she pressed her lips to the otaku's once more, locking her in another passionate embrace.

xXxXxXxXx

In the next room sat Ayano's mother, quietly sipping tea and reading a book. Looking up from the novel and in the direction of her daughter's bedroom, she smiled. She returned her attention to the novel and spoke to no one in particular.

"I don't think Ayano realizes how thin these walls actually are."

xXxXxXxXx

Jesus Christ this chapter took a long time. It's shorter than I would've liked, but I'm more or less racing against my battery life. I did squeeze in something 4th of July anyways, if you didn't notice, but I don't even know why the hell these people would be having a fireworks show out of the blue. Maybe a summertime thing. I still ahven't gotten out of this damned car, and this chapter took a good two hours to type. There's not much to look at driving through Minnesota/South Dakota (I live in neither states) so I don't have that going for me. I might do a side story and publish that sometime based around Himawari and Sakurako at some point too if anyone wants me too (I'll probably end up doing it anyways).

On a side note, it is extremely difficult to find your cursor when you have your screen brightness all the way down.

Welp, greetings from the great state of South Dakota, home of Mt. Rushmore and literally nothing else.

-Pajamas-Sensei-


End file.
